


Alexander Hamilton

by Rainbow_Transform



Series: One Last Time [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Different things, Everyone's thoughts as they meet Alexader/watch him grow up, Gen, Some nice parts, Some not so nice parts, Well - Freeform, for different things, not historically accurate, pretty much everyone, the growing up part is reserved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Transform/pseuds/Rainbow_Transform
Summary: People's thoughts as they met Alexander.





	Alexander Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> These will not be historically accurate. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

James meets Alexander after Rachel has fallen asleep. He’s holding him, cradling him, and Alexander’s eyes are wide and open and full of life.

 

James knows Alexander’s going to do a great thing one day. His violet eyes burn bright in the sun.

 

James shows Alexander to his older brother, James Jr, and James loves him immediately.

* * *

 

Alexander’s one when he picks up James’s quill. James takes it back with a tight-lipped smile before turning back, ready to continue writing before he feels a tug on his pants. Looking down, he sees Alexander making grabby motions. 

 

“Up. Up.” Alexander stresses and James sighs. He picks him up, and already knows he is not going to finish his work today. Alexander pulls James’s paper toward him, dips his fingers in the ink, and then begins drawing. James stiffens, and Alexander studied the paper. With a final flair, he draws something before turning away. 

 

He jumps off of James’s lap and then toddles around outside to his brother. James looks at the ruined drawing, only to discover a large number listened. It didn’t seem intention but the 45 dollars written there made James swallow, hard.

* * *

 

Alexander is two when James tries to pay off his debt. They take his 45 dollars, but tell him that he had interest. 

 

“Just three dollars more,” they say, polishing their nails. “Of course, it’s three more dollars each day you don’t pay. New rules. Began a few days ago.” Ruthless smiles grow upon their faces as they watch James’s face drain of color. “So, three times two is six dollars. So, tomorrow, it’ll be nine dollars. The next, twelve.” 

 

James swallows and nods, drained. He gets home and Alexander’s yelling “Papa! Papa!” He’s sitting with James Jr on the floor and James Senior smiles. Rachel turns to look at him, before her own smile drops off. James shakes his head at her. A quick shake, but Alexander’s watching carefully.

 

When they get into bed, Rachel whispers “What’s wrong?” 

 

“They’ve added interest.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“We’ll pay them.”

 

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

Alexander is three when James throws the money (plus interest) into the sharks’ face. They take the money, and leave James alone. James needed to watch Alexander (Rachel taking James to a doctor) and the sharks all looked unapologetic. 

 

“Pleasure doing business,” they say and walk away. Alexander is watching and asks James “Daddy, who were those people?”

 

James pats his head. “No one you need to worry about.”

 

James takes up gambling when Alexander is four years old. He’s already paying off old debts, and now new ones but he’s  _ addicted _ . He can’t stop, not even when Rachel manages to drag him home. Not when James Jr yells at him that he’s a drunk, stupid, debt-ridden fool.

 

Alexander stays quiet and when the shouting matches are done, he walks by James and climbs into his lap. His violet eyes burn and stare into James’s soul. “Please don’t do it again.” Alexander says and James nods.

 

“I won’t,” he lies. 

* * *

 

Alexander is five when James gets beaten half to death. Rachel’s crying, screaming; James Jr is quiet and withdrawn; Alexander doesn’t understand what is happening and is trying to get his brother to play with him. 

 

“I don’t want to, you stupid idiot!” James Jr yells and Alexander is taken back. James Senior rises up from his half-sitting state on the couch and tries to yell something back, but he can’t quite make it out.

 

He falls back onto their bed and lets out a quiet whimper. James Jr shuts up, runs toward his father and Alexander’s left in the dust. 

 

Alexander’s six when James finally gets up the courage to tell his family that he might have to do away for a while. James Jr is nodding, because he knew all along; Rachel keeps giving little snorts and shakes of her head, and Alexander’s eyes are brightly lit. 

 

“Adventure?” He asks and then turns, grinning at his mother. “Mom, we’re going on an adventure!” He’s smiling and James pats his head. 

 

“Not you, Alexander. Just me.” James states, swallowing around the lump in his throat. Alexander looks hurt before James Jr takes him away, talking his ear off about cars and things he’d build. Alexander looks back in confusion, and James sees the hurt in his eyes.

* * *

 

Alexander’s seven and James has constantly been accumulating debt. He’s fiddling with his wedding band, wondering how much it’d cost if he just sold it now. Rachel comes out, and leans against his shoulder. 

 

“What’re we going to do, James?” Rachel asks, tears springing to life in her eyes. “Alexander’s so smart already, he’s surpassed three grades. Jam has already almost finished his schooling, and Alexander’s so close.” Rachel sighs. “We can’t put both of them through college.”

 

James nods. Alexander is the most likely candidate, but Jam has potential, too. “We’ll just have to choose.” James says, and Rachel blinks. 

 

“Choose? We can’t.”

 

“We must.”

 

“We  _ can’t _ . We have to give them equal opportunities in this world.”

 

“Send Jam. He’s the oldest; he’ll get his job done.”

 

“James Hamilton!” Rachel jumps up. “How could you even say that?! Both of them could get the job done!”

 

“What are we supposed to do, Rachel?!” James roars back. “We can’t just split up the money! Half goes to Jam, half to Alexander! They’d never finish school.” James points a finger at the house. “I’m trying to help my children reach a good education. If Jam is the oldest, then he’s going to college. Alexander’s going to have to find someone else to pay for his tuition!”

 

Rachel is seething, pulling her lips back from her teeth. “How dare you,” she spits. “Are you a father, or a warden? ‘Alexander is going to have to find someone else,’” she sneers. “You are not the man I married.”

 

She turns and walks off. James sits back down, slipping his wedding ring off and pocketing it. 

 

“You’ve got no idea,” James mutters, thinking of people who’d like to buy something.

 

Alexander sits on the window sill, staring at his father with eyes full of disappointment, and hurt. James doesn’t notice. 

* * *

 

Alexander is eight and James is selling off small things Rachel wouldn’t notice to help his debt. To help  _ their _ debt. James sells off his wedding ring (Rachel hasn’t noticed), he sells off his engagement ring (he becomes $50 dollars richer), a couch Rachel didn’t want anymore ($10), a kitchen utensil nobody uses ($5), and tons of other things.

 

He sells Alexander’s old baby toys, James’s old schoolwork. He erases James’s answers and sells it good-as-new. Alexander’s toys become a big hit and James steals a few of his little toys from now to help them.

 

He manages to even snag Rachel’s engagement ring (a whopping $75). He almost managed to steal the wedding ring, but instead he backs away just slightly. Rachel thought she’d lost her engagement ring and cried into James’s shoulder, begging for forgiveness. James strokes her hair, and tells her there’s nothing to forgive. 

 

Rachel cries harder.

 

Alexander stands in the kitchen, watching the exchange with burning eyes. James thinks he knows something.

* * *

 

Alexander is nine, and Rachel is angry. Very, very angry. 

 

“You sold our things.” She says, eyes burning. 

 

“To help our debt.” James tries to explain.

 

“ _ Our _ debt?” Rachel asks, eyes staring deep into James’s.

 

“My debt.” James murmurs.

 

Rachel puts her head in her hands and slides down onto their bed. “I just don’t understand.” she finally mutters.

 

Alexander is sitting on the edge of the bed, saying nothing, and staring at his father with burning anger in his violet eyes. James feels uncomfortable and leans closer to Alex. 

 

“Why don’t you go play with your brother, huh?” James asks and Alexander shakes his head. “Go, Alexander.” James says, voice hardening. 

 

“Jam is in college.” Alexander says. James is taken back before he swallows. “Go read something.” He says.

 

“I’ve read everything.” 

 

James sighs before turning to Rachel. “I’m sorry, Rachel. But I needed to pay off the debt, somehow.”

 

“Oh, you did pay it off,” Rachel laughs bitterly. “And you’ve been making the debt’s depth deeper and deeper and you try to pay it off.” She begins laughing her head off.

 

James swallows and turns to the doorway. He turns back to Alexander, once, and his violet eyes, so full of life and emotion, hold nothing. No remorse, no sadness, no disappointment. Alexander is a blank slate, waiting for something.

 

James walks away.

* * *

 

Alexander is ten, and James leaves. He doesn’t attempt to say goodbye to his family. Jam is home from college, and James is packing his things when Jam comes upon him. 

 

Instead of saying anything, Jam helps him pack. James turns his head to notice Alexander peeking his head in the doorway before turning away quickly. James runs his fingers through his hair and Jam sighs.

 

“He’s not angry or disappointed. He’s upset.” Jam says, placing the last of James’s shirts into his bag before giving it to his father. “He wanted a good father.” Jam says and walks out the door. 

 

James walks into the living room, and then to the front door before he hears Alexander. 

 

“Please, don’t leave.”

 

“I have to go.”

 

“Please.”

 

“Alexander.”

 

“We can change.”

 

“No.”

 

“Daddy, ple-”

 

“No.”

 

James turns around, one final look at his youngest. Alexander has tears in his eyes; the tears making his eye color darker and James thinks he sees a simmer of anger buried deep within them before Alexander’s tears spill over. 

 

“We… can… help,” Alexander hiccups.

 

“No.” James says and walks out of the house without another look at Alexander.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, not the biggest fan of it, but it's here.
> 
> Until next time, my loyal readers!
> 
> ^.^
> 
> (PS: Come visit me on Tumblr at @rainbowtransform)


End file.
